


Monstrous Desires

by TheBadDoctor



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Sitting, Game: Resident Evil 2, Genderbending, Genderswap, Leather Kink, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Vaginal Fingering, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBadDoctor/pseuds/TheBadDoctor
Summary: After a long game of cat-and-mouse, the leather-clad tyrant has had enough of the rookie cop playing coy- its time to take what it wants.





	Monstrous Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy ;)

Leon had only arrived at the police station about an hour ago, but he had already grown exhausted from the constant running and ducking around corners to avoid the various horrors pursuing him throughout the building- namely the lumbering monster whose footsteps, at present, could be heard patrolling somewhere in the east wing of the station. The rookie cop wasn't sure what the hell the thing was, exactly- it looked like it had once been human, like the zombies groaning lazily down in the main hall, but the thing was massive, and much stronger than any living person- he'd even witnessed it take down a licker with one swing of its fist. 

Leon shudders, shaking the thought of the licker's destroyed carcass out of his mind, and quietly steps into the waiting room in the upper east wing, scanning the room for supplies. Whatever the damn thing was, it wouldn't be good for it to catch him without any ammunition or medical supplies. However, upon scanning the room, he doesn't note anything of use, save a potted green herb, and sighs. He instead walks carefully over to the door located on the other side of the room and examines it. Locked. He curses under his breath, though, admittedly, this gives him a somewhat of a barrier between him and the leather-clad giantess stomping somewhere beyond the door, having made its way up the stairs to check the second floor.

As the rookie turns back toward the room, he decides to take a moment of reprieve, as the muscles of his legs begin to scream in protest at his continued efforts. He decides on slumping over onto one of the benches located throughout the room, after moving another bench in front of the west-facing door. He sighs, letting his back sink into the worn leather of the bench, his Matilda resting protectively on the table in front of him. He closes his eyes for a moment and his mind wanders back to the monster pursuing him- he'd managed to evade all of its attempts to grasp at him with its large, gloved hands, but why hadn't it just pounded him into the floorboard like it had so many others? As he mulls this over, he begins to feel the tiredness of his body lull him to a comfortable darkness- he hasn't the energy to resist, and soon rests on his side, asleep.

\--------------------------

T-00 had been tasked with eliminating all survivors of the outbreak, and so far was succeeding. It'd smashed open the skulls of almost everyone it'd crossed paths with- its brute strength making this an easy task, as all it took was a swing of its fist or a squeeze of its fingers and its victims heads with spew blood and brain matter across the floor. However, there was one who managed to escape its grasp- a young male, blond, presumably a police officer, had successfully evaded all of its efforts, and the tyrant was beginning to get irate. It had a mission, and this fragile human could render that mission a failure. It had even resorted to live capture, perhaps the human could be a viable test subject if it couldn't be eliminated, but even then the police office managed to avoid its grasp

T-00 grunts, mild annoyance gracing its greyed features as it shoves an infected individual out of its way- the tyrant doesn't turn to watch the resulting gory explosion as its body hits the wall of the stairwell. T-00 had tracked its target to somewhere in the east wing of the building, and after clearing the lower level, it determined it must be somewhere on the second floor. It stomps its way through the halls, the thunderous sound of its buckled, leather boots reverberating off the thin walls, each step foreboding, decisive.

As T-00 pries open the shutter blocking its path to the rest of the hall, its muscular body ripples under the material of its coat, staining, but still it remains confined within its leather power limiter. Its anatomy was still similar to that of a humans, though everything was more exaggerated, from the curvature of its hips to its voluptuous breasts fighting against the leather containing them. A thin sheen of perspiration had begun to form over the tyrants body, suddenly making the slickness of its outfit uncomfortable, feeling the taut leather chafing against its hardened nipples. It grunts in frustration again- it wanted a reprieve, wanted to tear itself from its confines, wanted to get a hold of the blond human and make it suffer, wanted to...

T-00 finally pries open the shutter, its new-found frustration fueling it as it tears away the metal like foil. It steps into the hall, feeling a heat building inside of it- whether this was from anger, frustration, or its power limiters, it wasn't sure, but it needed a release. 

Somewhere down the hall, it thinks it hears the light breathing of the human- faint, but recognizable. It clenches its fists, and stomps in that direction.

It wanted to punish the human.

\-------------------------

Leon began to stir in his sleep, the beginnings of waking up- how long had he been out? He groans and brings a hand to his sweat-soaked forehead, the pounding in his head over-riding all of his other senses. However, moments later, the pounding abrubtly stops. Maybe sleep had numbed the headache? He rubs his temples tiredly and slowly opens his eyes, preparing himself to get moving again- no time to waste.

However, when the rookie cop opens his eyes, he's greeted by the two steely eyes of the tyrant staring down at him. He freezes in fear, and notes that his gun was no longer on the table- had the monster taken it? It didn't matter, because before he could fully come to the giantess has a gloved hand clamped down on his throat, squeezing threateningly. Leon's hands reach up to claw the much larger one, doing little as the oddly slender, yet strong fingers held their grip. He gasps and sputters, the grip not quite cutting off his air supply yet still painful, and tries to fight back, attempting to land kicks on the hardened stomach of the creature holding him down.

The tyrant pays no mind to this, and instead continues inspecting it's prey's face, a slight smile of what one could presume must be pleasure forming at the corner of it's lips. The blond man's efforts were in vain, they both knew this, but still Leon glares defiantly up at the creature holding him down, refusing to go out without a fight. However, instead of flattening his skull, the tyrant brings its free hand to its coat, gripping the top button between its fingers. The rookie cop watches on in fear-turned-curiosity as the fingers slowly release the first button, then move down to the next- slowly undoing the top section of buttons. Leon can see more and more of the greyed skin as its exposed, shining with sweat in the bright room. He also can't help but notice the large pair of breasts slowly being released from their confines, darkened veins running down them. His face reddens as the creature's tits suddenly spring free, each larger than his head and defined by two already-hardened nipples that were a deliciously deep purple. The tyrant follows its prey's gaze and seems satisfied, continuing its efforts in undoing its coat.

Eventually, it makes its way to its sweat-glistened, muscled stomach, notably lacking a navel. The rookie cop has fallen silent, unsure if he should be watching this, but unable to look away. After about two buttons, Leon can see the dips in the giant woman's hips, teasing at the flesh hidden by the coat just below them. The rookie feels his cock begin to twitch in interest and is unable to deny himself a look as the gloved hand suddenly undoes the final three buttons- revealing the monsters dripping cunt. The rookie sucks in a breath, feeling his already growing erection harden as he takes in the sight of the giantess' greyed folds, which were darker than the rest of its skin, slick with desire and crowned by a throbbing clit the size of a cherry. 

The creature hums in approval, the sound guttural, inhuman, but still clearly of satisfaction. It suddenly releases its hand from around its prey's throat, the sudden rush of air causing Leon's head to spin. He greedily takes in a gulp of air but isn't allowed much more has the giantess climbs onto the bench, hovering its hips over his head, its throbbing pussy dripping onto his cheek. As soon as he realizes what it wants, its sitting on his face, his eyes allowed a glimpse up at the woman-like creature riding his face from between its thighs. Its steely eyes meet his again, and it reaches down with its right hand and takes a handful of his hair, ruffling the blond strands. Instinctively, his hands reach up and try to wrap around it- no, her- massive thighs. Not wanting to hesitate any longer, the rookie cop eagerly parts his lips and laps along the moist folds of the creatures cunt, licking at them until he manages to slip his tongue between them. He feels the tyrant tremble as he swirls his tongue around, tasting her delicious cunt like he's a starved man. He groans into giantess, his cock throbbing with want as he drinks her in.

 

After a moment of observing the human trapped beneath her, pleasuring her with with its mouth, the tyrant tightens her grip on her prey's hair, pulling on the strands until she can feel the human gasp into her. The force of the pull was enough to make Leon's eyes water, however this only serves to encourage him, as his eager tongue finds the creature's swollen clit. He flicks his tongue over it teasily, causing the gaintess to shudder again, her grip faltering. He assumes this is a good sign, and slides his lips over it, taking her clit into his mouth and sucking on it hungrily, his wet tongue occasionally flicking over the sensitive flesh. 

The tyrant suddenly makes an inhuman sound Leon can only assume is a cry of pleasure, and instinctively she begins rocking her hips, her dripping cunt leaving streaks across the rookies chin and lips as she starts fucking his face. The blond man groans, his cock weeping, trapped beneath his pants and begging for attention. He wanted nothing more than to fuck this creature, riding his face and taking him as her own. However, if he couldn't penetrate her with his dick, his fingers would have to do- as his tongue licks along the pussy sliding back and forth across his mouth, he manages to remove the glove from his right hand and slides it under the giantess's voluptuous ass. She haults momentarily, looking down at him with those steely, deep-set eyes, but he continues his exploration of her crevice until his fingers meet with her wet slit, still sitting on his chin. He looks up at her as an exploratory finger slips its way between her folds, no hesitating when he finds her entrance, and pushes in eagerly. 

The woman-like creature sitting on his face shudders at the intrusion, encouraging the rookie to continue his ministrations. Pushes the digit further in, her insides surprisingly tight, despite her size, he thinks, as the flesh grips his finger invitingly. The giantess emits a sound like a purr, and he decides to slip in another finger, slowly thrusting both in, all the way to the knuckles of his hand, and then back out. The creature begins slowly rocking her hips again as Leon dares to push in more fingers, stretching her tight, needy hole.

Eventually, the rookie has all five fingers inside the tyrant, practically fisting her as she continues rocking her hips, more guttural sounds of pleasure escaping her greyed lips. While his hand is fucking her insides, the rookie cop's tongue continues lapping at the delicious, swollen clit- enjoying the faintly iron-like taste. Suddenly, he feels the creatures insides pulsate around his hand, juices running down his chin and soaking the collar of his uniform shirt as her pace picks up. Able to tell that the giantess was about to reach orgasm, the blond man picks up his own pace, thrusting his hand into her harder and faster than before, and assaults her clitoris with his expert tongue. Soon, the tyrant lets out a roar, reverberating off the thin walls of the room and surrounding them as a flush of clear fluid squirts over Leon's face, large amounts getting into his mouth and forcing him to swallow- he wonders if he could get infected this way, but doesn't give this much thought as he looks up at the woman-like creature shudders above him, her thighs squeezing his head so hard he thinks his skull might pop. 

He can't take it anymore. While the tyrant is still coming down from her orgasm, shivering and dribbling onto his lips, he reaches down with his right hand and undoes the zipper of his pants. His stiff member was weeping with anticipation, wanting desperately to feel the friction of something besides his pants. Finally, Leon manages to free his cock, feeling relief as it springs from his confines. He grips it with his still-slick hand and strokes it, jerking his hips into his hand and groaning under his captor.

After a few gulps of air, the tyrant looks down at it's human, and seems to notice that the blond man had moved his hand. She looks behind her and sees him stroking his erection, precum already dribbling from the reddened tip. The giantess hums curiously, then sits up, much to Leon's disappointment. He stops jerking himself nervously, watching as she stands up to the side of the bench, still observing him, as if warning him not to move, and fully removes her leather coat. Until then, the coat had been loosely hanging from her arms, daring to slide off while she was fucking his face. She unceremoniously throws it to the side, leaving her only in her leather gloves and boots, dark grey hair falling loose as she removes her fedora, also tossing this to the side. Unabashed, the large, naked figure in front of the cop looks at him with purpose. 

\----------------------

T-00 observes the police officer before her, still dripping with her bio-fluids. While she couldn't infect him like those wandering the halls, her "secretions" weren't like that of a human's, and would likely cling to the human for some time. This was evident when she looked at the human's face, still slick and shining, despite his efforts to lick it off his lips. T-00 couldn't quite understand why the human had been so willing in her attempts to pleasure herself with him, but she didn't care. She could still feel a growing heat in her abdomen and a throbbing in her dripping hole- she needed more.

Noting the human's own growing desires, the tyrant swats the blond man's from his erection, not wanting her prey to ejaculate before she was finished with him. She then climbs back onto the leather bench, hearing the creaks of protest as she shifted her weight above the human, this time straddling his hips. She faces away from from his face, deciding she could get better leverage this way, and grips the the bench with one hand to keep her balance. The tyrant then carefully reaches back with her free hand, grabbing the police officer's cock, and guiding it to her swollen cunt. T-00 needed relief, and desperately needed the human inside her, fucking the heat from her until she came. She can feel building pressure inside her as she carefully helps the tip push past her folds, the slickness of her pussy helping it slide almost immediately into her throbbing hole. T-00 hears the human gasp and thrust his hips up, fully sheathing himself inside her. Reflexively, T-00 gasps, her insides tightly squeezing the pulsating cock inside her. The tyrant had never been penetrated like this before, and the human was disproportionately large by her calculations, making the experience overwhelming. Wanting more pleasure from the human, T-00 begins moving her hips up and down, the actions being reciprocated by the blond man beneath her as he thrusts in time with hips. 

As the they pick up the pace, the tyrant throws caution to the wind and sits down hard onto the human's hips, causing the blond man to grunt at the impact and the bench to creak threateningly- but T-00 doesn't care, the force was enough to force the human up inside of her, the tip hitting what would be her cervix. She growls loudly, the pain mixing with pleasure and creating an intense feeling that she wants MORE of. She moves her hands to the human's knees and lifts her hips back up, coming down just as hard as she had before, but this time quicker. She continues the movement, savoring the sounds of the human grunting and groaning behind her, as his cock is forced into her tight hole, stretching her unused cunt almost to the point of pain. 

The pain and pleasure override all of T-00's higher functions as she continues bouncing on her captive human's cock, feeling it swell with cum inside her. Her breasts bounce heavily against her chest, the sound combining with the sound of her repeatedly slamming herself onto the police officer's dick. Her cervix was tingling with the repeated abuse, and her cunt was pouring fluid, seeping in the human's pants. The tyrant couldn't take it anymore- she was going to come, and she was going to come HARD.

\----------------------

Leon was growing sore from the aggressive fucking, but, oh god, he didn't want it to stop. The giant woman was currently bouncing on his cock, growling and emitting other pleasured sounds that mixed with the wet slapping of her ass hitting his hips. He gasped, everytime she came down he could feel himself hitting her cervix, sending jolts through the tip of his cock- and not to mention the way her deliciously tight hole squeezed his dick. He'd never been in anything this tight before, or wet- her cunt was dribbling on his cock like a faucet, and the slickness was just heightening the pleasure. 

Leon looks down his chest toward the giantess, watching as his erection is repeated sheathed and unsheathed in her pussy, practically being swallowed by her hole. He bites his lips, feeling his orgasm building as his balls tighten. The tyrant must be close too, he can feel her insides tighten around him and notices her dark grey asshole puckering between her large, juicy ass-cheeks. The sight is enough to send him over the edge, and he leans his head back and cries out- thick strands of his seed being pumped into the woman riding him, filling her to the brim. As he reaches his climax, she finds her own release and her hole pulsates around him, squeezes his cock as if milking him for more cum. She lets out a roar much like she did before, though this time she hunches over, panting exhaustedly- finally satiated.

As the giantess hunches over, the rookie's cock pops out of her, going limp post-orgasm. He breathes heavily, not able to find the energy to get up. He knows he has an opportunity to run, or find his gun before she kills him, but he can't make himself move. Every bone in his body aches and he feels lightheaded still from the tyrant riding his face. He lays his head back, willing to accept whatever fate befalls him, when he feels the creature shift her weight and lie down next to him. Before he's able to turn his head to look, the giantess wraps her muscular grey arms around him and pulls him to her chest, his back facing her. She clasps one of her hands around his throat- whether this was a warning or her claiming him as her territory, he wasn't sure, but he doesn't fight it. Her breasts ares are surprisingly soft and pillowly, he thinks, as he presses his head back into them. He feels her hum in satisfaction, sounding more like a purr, as she squeezes his neck lightly and nuzzles into his hair. He closes his eyes, comfortable and, for the time being, somewhat safe. He could afford to rest some more.

\---------------

T-00 had finally reached her climax- an absolutely overwhelming experience that had left her exhausted. Exhaustion was not something the tyrants were supposed to be able to experience, perhaps she was defective and in need of examination- but she could worry about that later. She decides now is a good time for a reprieve, however she can't let the human get away- he might have further uses, if she couldn't kill him. So, T-00 pulls the police officer to her bare chest, a hand over his neck, restraining him. The feeling of the smaller body against her is... pleasant. She presses her face into the blond man's feathery hair, getting no resistance as she does so, and breaths him in. She closes her eyes when she feels the human's breathing slow, determining that he was asleep and it was safe for her to let her guard down. The gentle heartbeat of her captive begins to lull her to into a peaceful rest- she would decide what to do with the human later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, smut-lovers! And if you guys enjoyed and want more I'm usually pretty good about posting updates about new chapters/works on my twitter (@TheBadDoctor6) 👍


End file.
